Tananarive Priscila Due
300px|right Tananarive Priscila Due (tuh-nan-uh-reev doo) (nacida el 5 de enero de 1966) es una autora y educadora estadounidense. Vida y educación tempranas Due nació en Tallahassee, Florida, siendo la mayor de tres hijas de la activista de derechos civiles Patricia Stephens Due y el abogado de derechos civiles John D. Due Jr. Su madre eligió su nombre a partir del francés de Antananarivo, capital de Madagascar . Due ha ganado una B.S. en periodismo de la Universidad Northwestern y una maestría en literatura Inglesa, con énfasis en la literatura nigeriana, de la Universidad de Leeds. En la Nortwestern, vivía en el Colegio Residencial de Comunicación Carrera Due estaba trabajando como periodista y columnista para el The Miami Herald cuando ella escribió su primera novela, The Between, en 1995. Esta, al igual que muchos de sus libros posteriores, era parte del género sobrenatural . Due tiene también el escrito The Black Rose, ficción histórica sobre Madam CJ Walker (basado en parte en la investigación llevada a cabo por Alex Haley antes de su muerte) y Freedom in the Family, una obra real acerca de la lucha por los derechos civiles. También fue una de las colaboradoras de la novela de humor Naked Came the Manatee, en el que varios autores de la zona de Miami contribuyeron escribiendo capítulos de una parodia misterio / suspenso. Due es también la autora de la serie de novelas African Inmortals y de Tennyson Hardwick. Due es miembro de la facultad de afiliados en el programa de escritura creativa MFA en Antioch University Los Ángeles y es también miembro de las cátedras dotadas en Cosby en el Spelman College de Atlanta, Georgia . Vida personal Due está casada con el autor Steven Barnes, a quien conoció en 1997 en un panel universitario sobre "La Imaginación Fantástica afroameticana: Exploraciones en la Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Horror" . La pareja vive en Atlanta, Georgia, con su hijo Jason . Bibliografía Novelas de ficción especulativa * The Between (1995) * The Good House (2003) * Joplin's Ghost (2005) Series africanas inmortales * My Soul to Keep (1997) * The Living Blood (2001) * Blood Colony (2008) * My Soul To Take (2011) Misterio * Naked Came the Manatee (1996) (contribuyó) Las novelas Tennyson Hardwick * Casanegra (2007; con Blair Underwood y Steven Barnes) * In the Night of the Heat (2008; con Blair Underwood y Steven Barnes) * From Cape Town with Love (2010; con Blair Underwood y Steven Barnes) * South by Southeast (prevista para setiembre de 2012; con Blair Underwood y Steven Barnes) Historias cortas * "Like Daughter", Dark Matter: A Century of Speculative Fiction from the African Diaspora (2000) * "Patient Zero", The Year's Best Science Fiction: Eighteenth Annual Collection (2001) * "Trial Day", Mojo: Conjure Stories (2003) * "Aftermoon", Dark Matter: Reading the Bones (2004) * "Senora Suerte", [[The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction]] (Setiembre 2006) Otros trabajos * The Black Rose, ficción histórica sobre Madam C.J. Walker (2000) * Freedom in the Family: A Mother-Daughter Memoir of the Fight for Civil Rights (2003) (con Patricia Stephens Due) Premios y reconocimientos * Nominada a un Premio Bram Stoker para el Logro Superior por su primera novela The Between * Nominada a un Premio Bram Stoker a la mejor novela por My Soul to Keep * Nominada a un Premio NAACP Image por The Black Rose * Recibió el Premio NAACP Image en la noche de los calores: por su novela Tennyson Hardwick (con Blair Underwood y Steven Barnes) * El Premio a la Novela Americana por The Living Blood * 2008 Premio Kindred Carl Brandon por la novela corta "Ghost Summer", que apareció en la antología Los antepasados (2008) Referencias Enlaces externos * Official site of Tanarive Due * Power Dynamics in the Novels of Tananarive Due By Mary Anne Mohanraj on Strange Horizons (2002) * Tananarive Due's Author Page on AALBC * Tananarive Due's Blog * Tanarive Due Encyclopedia entry * Entrevistas * TANANARIVE DUE: Unique Name for a New Dark Star by Paula Guran on DarkEcho.com (1997) * Tananarive Due: 'My Soul to Keep' on NPR, All Things Considered, October 31, 1997 (Audio) * Patricia Stevens Due and Tananarive Due on NPR, Fresh Air from WHYY, January 16, 2003 (Audio) * A Conversation with Tananarive Due, Part 1 on NPR, News & Notes, January 17, 2006 (Audio) * A Conversation with Tananarive Due, Part 2 on NPR, News & Notes, January 18, 2006 (Audio) * Inside "Casanegra" Discussion with Tananarive Due, Blair Underwood, and Steven Barnes on NPR, News & Notes, July 2, 2007 (Audio) * Black Science Fiction and Fantasy with Tananarive Due, Steven Barnes, and Sheree R. Thomas on NPR, News & Notes, August 13, 2007 (Audio) * League of Reluctant Adults Interview: Tananarive Due (2008) Enlaces externos